esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Guillaume Bayeux
Guillaume Bayeux was an Esmeraldan military and political leader who rose to prominence during a period of imperial expansion in the 50th century and its associated wars. As Conteville I, he was Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5000 to 5022. He was the first monarch to use the title of Emperor from the beginning of his reign. He was the founder of the Royalist Party, The Curiate and the D'jalnasian Institute. Port Bayeux is named after him. Biography Born as a commoner. He was a soldier, diplomat, conqueror and Emperor. He is considered to be among the most important historical figures in the shaping of the Empire and was a role-model for Vernon Tarsitano. Personality In one-on-one situations Bayeux typically had a hypnotic impact on people and seemingly bent the strongest leaders to his will. Second, his intellectual powers were unrivaled. He had a "photographic memory" for facts, people, events, numbers, military units and maps. He devoured statistical information and reports, memorized maps, and had a perfect recall of a fantastic stock of information. He understood military technology, but was not an innovator in that regard. He was an innovator in using the financial, bureaucratic, and diplomatic resources of the Empire. He could quickly organize and integrate all that information, generating brilliant insights on complex situations. He could organize his own thoughts and rapidly dictate a series of complex commands to all his subordinates, keeping in mind where each major unit was expected to be at every future point, and like a chess master, "seeing" the best plays many moves ahead. Combined with his inexhaustible energy, he kept relays of messengers at work. In terms of impact on events, it was more than Bayeux's personality that took effect. He chose outstanding Admirals, and stood by them. The force of his personality neutralized material difficulties as his soldiers fought with the confidence that with him in charge they would surely win. Physical Description Guillaume Bayeux was a white human male. He had light brown hair. Clean shaven. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held * Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire (5000-5022) * Viceroy of the Esmeraldan Empire (4998-5000) * Grand Duke of Esmeralda (4998-5000) * Overseer of the Uman Alliance (4991-4998) * Ambassador to the Uman Alliance (4986-4991) * Supreme Commander of the Imperial Legion (4975-4998) * Overseer of Anhangabaú & Territories (4972-4975) * Commandant of the Second Imperial Fleet (4965-4975) * Imperial Legion Vice-Admiral (4972-4975) * Imperial Legion Rear-Admiral (4965-4972) * Imperial Legion Commodore (4960-4965) * Imperial Legion Captain (4954-4960) Notable Accomplishments * Founder of the Royalist Party * Founder of the D'jalnasian Institute * Founder of The Curiate * Conqueror of the Anhangabaun Free State * Annexed the Uman Alliance * Conqueror of the Pretorian Confederacy * Conqueror of Berra and Natodren * Krazer Cross Recipient Timeline *4928: Born in Esmeralda Prime (Sector 4) as a subject of House Conteville *4944: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *4946: Receives Flight Wings *4948: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign (Command) *4948: Assigned to HMS Alexandra as Apprentice Flight Controller *4950: Promoted to Lieutenant *4950: Son, Robert Markson, born in Esmeralda Prime. *4951: Assigned as HMS Alexandra Flight Controller *4951: Esmeraldan Empire declares war on the Anhangabaun Free State *4951: Esmeraldan-Anhangabaun War begins *4952: Assigned to HMS Hillroy as First Officer. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander. *4953: Marries Arlette Markson *4954: Assigned as HMS Tull Commanding Officer. Promoted to Captain. *4956: Battle of Brindzan. Brindzan colony is annexed by the Anhangabaú Free State. *4956: HMS Tull destroyed at Battle of Brindzan. Eighteen crewmen survive. *4957: Assigned to HMS Excelsior as Commanding Officer. *4959: Decorated with the Krazer Cross by Emperor Tull VIII. *4960: Promoted to Commodore. *4961: Inducted into House Conteville, Guardian Caste. *4965: Assigned as Commander of the 2nd Fleet. Promoted to Rear-Admiral. *4966: Assigns himself as Commanding Officer of HMS Hillroy. *4971: Leads Imperial Forces at the Battle of Arrus at Anhangabaú *4971: Anhangabaú Free State surrenders to Esmeralda following the Battle of Arrus *4972: Anhangabaú Free State and surrounding colonies (Tora & D'jalnas) join the Esmeraldan Empire *4972: Promoted to Vice-Admiral. Installed as Overseer of Anhangabaú territories by Emperor Tull VIII. *4975: Founds the D'jalnasian Institute *4975: Promoted to Admiral. Appointed as Supreme Commander & Chief of the Legion by Emperor Tull VIII. *4985: Leads the Eastern Crusade via the HMS Hillroy. *4985: Makes first contact with Uma Alliance *4985: Makes first contact with Pretorian Confederacy *4985: Makes first contact with Isalon Empire * 4986: Resigns from the Royal Navy. * 4986: Upgraded to the Master Caste of House Conteville. *4986: Assigned as Ambassador to the Uma Alliance by Emperor Tull VIII. *4991: Uma Confederacy request aid relief during the Dagal Crisis *4991: Leads 1st and 2nd Fleets and three-hundred thousand Marines into Uma Prime *4991: Esmeraldan Empire establishes a military occupation of Uma Prime *4991: Installed as Overseer of the Uma Alliance by Emperor Tull VIII *4995: Isalon Empire declares war on Pretoria Confederacy *4995: Boar war begins *4997: Esmeraldan Empire dissolves provisional government of the Uma Alliance *4998: Uma Alliance and surrounding colonies (Socharen & Ricania) join the Esmeraldan Empire *4998: Appointed as the Grand Duke of Esmeralda by Emperor Tull VIII. *4998: Appointed as Imperial Viceroy by Emperor Tull VIII. *4998: Founds Royalist Party. *5000: Crowned Emperor Conteville I by The Consilium *5000: Appoints Brunt as Imperial Chancellor *5000: Appoints Nakvrapt as the Grand Duke of Esmeralda *5000: Appoints Nakvrapt as Imperial Viceroy *5001: Establishes the Curiate Council and the Quaestor system. *5001: Officially sides with Pretoria Confederacy against Isalon Empire in Boar War *5002: Battle of Isalo. Esmeralda & Pretoria forces defeat Isalon forces. *5002: Isalon Empire surrenders to Pretorian Confederacy following the Battle of Isalo. *5002: Boar War ends. *5003: Pretorian Confederacy and surrounding colonies (Isalo, Rattus & Hokshee) join the Esmeraldan Empire *5004: Esmeralda makes first contact with Berra. *5005: Esmeralda makes first contact with Natodren *5012: Declares war on Berra & Natodren *5012: Berran War Begins *5014: Berran War Ends *5014: Signs Treaty of Paramount with Berran Government. *5014: Conquers Berra & Natodren and absorbs them into the Esmeraldan Empire *5014: Appointed Richard Seko as the Grand Duke of Esmeralda *5014: Appoints Richard Seko as Imperial Viceroy *5022: Dies at age 94. Category:Emperors of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Humans Category:Politicians Category:Main Characters Category:Viceroys of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Royalist Party Category:Esmeralda Prime Category:Commoners Category:HMS Alexandra personnel Category:HMS Tull personnel Category:Ambassadors Category:HMS Excelsior personnel Category:HMS Hillroy personnel Category:Pilots Category:Senators Category:Krazer Cross recipients Category:Esmeraldan-Anhangabaun War Veterans Category:House Conteville Category:North Folk Category:The Consilium Category:Legionnaires Category:House Conteville Subjects